It's Always Been You
by Devilzzz
Summary: Hermione is obvious and blunt, while Harry is oblivious. (Chapter two!)
1. Right In Front Of You

Have you ever felt as if you were meant to be with someone? It seems sappy at first, you think it's just a fairy tale, and life will never grant you all your wishes. It's probably the boy right under your nose. You're running after the wrong guy and he'll never love you back (or tell you he loves you) but what happens when you turn around and you face a guy you've known and loved for over seven to ten years of your life? 

_-Hermione_

Of course, I've felt that way. Except - obviously, it's not a guy that I run after. You sound a _bit_ sappy, Hermione, but I guess that's pretty usual after graduation. I felt that way too - ever since Voldemort's downfall, I kept wanting something to happen, something magical to happen to the last few days of Hogwarts. Sometimes I wake up in this small apartment and think I am still in the Burrow, and Ron's doing the cannonball on my bed to wake me up and I am still remembering when I was twelve and I stayed over, and Ginny had that crush on me. It's hard to believe after seven years she's the first one of the 'gang' to get married and be 'with child'. Ron and I were discussing it a few days ago when he showed up to look around my new place and he told me he didn't want his sister 'all grown up'. 

_-Harry_

Heavens, Harry, will it kill you to say 'pregnant'? Seriously, after all these years of being best friends with two boys, I still don't understand men. Well, of course it's not a guy you run after - or - maybe it is? I understand, Harry. Are you having those feelings for Ron again? Very understandable.

P.S. I wasn't talking about Ginny.

-Hermione

That was so not cute! Do not ever say that ever again, I am already traumatized! But don't worry, I don't understand women either. They get all these emotions - it's pretty annoying. When are you going to come and see my new place? Maybe we could hang out together, maybe with Ron too. 

_-Harry_

Yes, Harry, women get 'feelings'. But I've never been one of those women who's first priority is to get their makeup done before nine o'clock in the morning. I am far too busy with work to come to your new place, but I do think we should do something together without Ron.

_-Hermione_

'Feelings'? What is such a word? I know you've never been one of those women, and that's what I admire so much. When I had my first kiss with Cho, I could've sworn that she re-applied her lip gloss afterwards in the halls when we walked together. I remember Cho was jealous because she thought that there was something 'between us'? Very amusing, really. Like there could ever be anything between us. And I know you're shy around Ron, but I think you should hang out with each other. You caught me, then, Mione! I was planning to leave you two alone and give a very unusual story about having an emergency and going back to my apartment. You were always smart.

P.S. What do you mean, you weren't talking about Ginny? Who could you have been talking about? 

_-Harry_

Harry, I love Ron in a very infuriating way, but you must stop thinking that we're still back at school and Ron and I are sniping at each other about Viktor Krum (God, you've got me thinking about my first boyfriend after all these years!). I mean, I only went out with Viktor because a certain redhead didn't admit his feelings. After all those pecks on the cheeks (I miss that cute blush!), he still didn't fail to conceal those 'feelings'. 

Besides, I don't think he's the one I want.

_-Hermione_

***

Oh, Harry, you adorable, infuriatingly scarred idiot. 

Boys.


	2. The Attack of Crookshanks

I should've known! Who is it? Someone I know? Oh, come on, Hermione, you can tell me. I promise, I promise I won't tell Ron. Who do you like? Who's kept you so preoccupied that you can't find time to come see my new apartment, hmmm? If you don't tell me, I will be forced to stalk you down and do the tickle-torture! Don't you remember how horrifying it was? In our last year, remember that time you came out of the shower and I jumped out to tickle you but you screamed and almost dropped your towel? So, very, very, very funny.

-Harry

That was so! Not! Funny! Harry, you know you scared the hell out of me that time. And as I recall, you weren't laughing when I hit you over with Crookshanks when we got back to the common room. In fact, I remember a certain person apologizing profusely later on and asking the heal charm for that bruise on your neck and head. God, Crookshank's claws were sharp. It's a shame she's runaway. I've been frantic, searching for her in room to room, but she always goes on these 'little trips'. I find it immensely frightening sometimes, because there was that one night that you had an Apparation problem and you had to stay over, remember? And then I woke you up because Crookshanks suddenly appeared to be suffocating my face? You screamed like Draco Malfoy. As in, you screamed as high-pitched as a girl when you saw that cat on my face. 

So, very, very, very amusing.

_-Hermione_

Hey! You seem to have forgotten that I was the one that HELPED you get Crookshanks off your face. And then I remember saying very cool-like afterwards, "Remind me never to stay over ever again."

_-Harry_

Ah, yes. I remember that as well. And after you said that cool-like suave, swift remark, you turned around and hit your face on the wall.

And since I refused to give you the ointment for that little scar that magically formed on your chin, I am guessing you still have a red blemish spreading out on your skin? 

__

-Hermione

Ah, fond memories. Seriously, though, Hermione. We went off track here. I asked you, who was it that you were 'keen on'? Eh? Eh? Answer me, woman! 

_-Harry_

I will ignore that last sexist remark and proceed to your actual question. The person I like - well, I am not ready to say yet. But I'll know when it's time. By the way - 'keen on'? What the hell is with you, Harry?

_-Hermione_

Yes, I still have that red blemish on my skin, thank you very much. And why aren't you ready to tell? I mean, it's me, Hermione! It's ME! I won't tell anybody, I swear. I need some news, something great! The only company I've had this week is Hedwig, and she doesn't particularly enjoy playing chess with me. I think she ate one of the pieces. I can see it in her eyes, that beady, guilty look she gives me.

_-Harry_

Harry, that's probably a 'I am hungry' look. I am also guessing you forgot to feed her again? Harry, Harry, Harry. I am sorry it took so long to reply (two days) but I had a little coffee thing with a certain Irishman/former Gryffindor. Guess who? I am just glad his mother wasn't there, it turns out he still lives with her.

_-Hermione_

Coffee thing? You mean, like a date? With Seamus? You're crazy, Hermione. You can do better than that. Unless that was the guy you were 'feasting after'? I guess Seamus just hasn't settled down yet. And I was starting to worry. Two days? I mean - what were you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?

_-Harry_

Sorry, Harry 'dearest'. And 'feasting after'? Dear God, Harry. Something must be wrong. No, no, it was just a coffee-chat-about-the-memories-I-forgot thing. Not a date thing. Why? Would a date 'bother you'?

_-Hermione_

Of course not! Why would - why would it bother me? I am just looking out for you, after all. And, no, I did not feed Hedwig, and I was very distraught when I discovered that all chess pieces were missing. Let's just say Hedwig's feathers are sort of out of place - by the cause of my hands wringing on his frail, feathery -!! Body. 

_-Harry_

Calm down, Harry. Soothing breaths, scar-boy. Ron came over today and we had a meaningful conversation. But I am going to tell you something personal, and you have to promise not to pass it on to Ron, okay? I just - I didn't feel anything 'loving' between us. I mean, there's still that tingling, that familiar lurch in my stomach, and the clench in my heart, but I didn't feel nervous or snappish or anything. It was like we were first years and we were just talking. Just talking. It's weird. I've never been in a room with Ron without thinking how good he smells or something like that. Anyways, here's some of the 'news' and 'great' you were waiting for. I've managed to clear my schedule a bit for Thursday, so I'll drop by then with Ron. I haven't seen you in weeks. Can't wait to visit.

P.S. did you fully imply that you killed Hedwig? Where'd you dump the body?

_-Hermione_

It'll be our little secret. Ron doesn't know yet. I've already had a quiet funeral for Hedwig. His friends Errol, Hermes and Pig came by secretly. Can't wait for Thursday either. You should've made the 'appointment' sooner. See? No weird sentences. Well, excluding about the false funeral. When you come over, don't be surprised if I don't talk to you.

Why? Because you called me scar-boy.

_-Harry_


End file.
